logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Shining Wiki/Logo
Hi there. I'm requesting a logo for Shining Wiki. The logo I'm looking forward to should: *Not include the "Hearts" from the image at the right, and, if not obvious, the heart and key (and of course the background around it). *Add "Wiki", replacing "Hearts" The words should look something like: Shining Wiki Thanks! :) -- Bermuda 01:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Oh dear, your requirements are a little too strict. Would it be okay if you used a transparent background? Thanks, [[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 01:53, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Ooh! I meant to remove the background as well. I guess I didn't make myself clear. :) So, yes, transparent background, please. (I also do like the little blue line under the title of the game, so it would be nice if that could stay) -- Bermuda 02:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::ADD: It's pretty much just the words and the "little blue line" beneath the title. -- Bermuda 02:12, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I just looked at your wiki and it appears to be for the game Shining Force. Are you sure you don't want a logo based off the game's logo? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4 Feb 2012 11:00 AM Pacific ::::Looks great! Thanks! :) -- Bermuda 18:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Actually, there are several games not containing the "Force", such as the picture above. So I thought it would be easier to keep things consistent by getting a logo with just "Shining." -- Bermuda 18:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Here's another one to consider that matches your request more closely. :::::: :::::I could some embellishments from the Shining Blade and Hearts logos back in... maybe something from one of the Force games. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4 Feb 2012 11:14 AM Pacific :::::: Hmm. I came upon three different styles. The one from Shining Force EXA looks really good to me. The one from SFII: Ancient Sealing is another that has constantly been used in preceding games (though modified a bit). Another is Neo. Of the three, I find EXA to be the one I really like. -- Bermuda 18:33, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::::As of now, I'll be using this logo just to keep an aesthetic look. -- Bermuda 05:29, February 15, 2012 (UTC)~ ---- Done! --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 02:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Great! Thanks! By the way, would it be possible to make "Wiki" look more like the font used in "Shining". If you have the time, that would be great. :) -- Bermuda 04:58, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not replacing it. Take it or leave it, unless you tell me the font name. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 02:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Usually, logos with unique fonts are done by hand work. Hard work pays off, as the say. Students can't just turn in something they think is "homework" to the teacher; in comparison, the logo creators should do the same to satisfy what was requested. Now, I'm re-opening the request since it seems like you don't really care much for the requester and what they have requested. (I don't care how long it takes - what I like is someone who puts effort.) Refer to the "Shining Hearts" picture at the very top *The logo should say "Shining Wiki" *Transparent *is something that came up Keep the "glow" around the logo (the white thing around the words) *Keep the blue line under the word :::Now, I didn't mean to sound harsh, and I'm truly sorry for having to speak out with such judgmental comments. Please, if you find this a little bit too complicated, ask another logo creator. -- Bermuda 03:24, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::I ASKED WHAT THE FONT WAS. You can wait as long as you want for a logo. Good bye and may your wiki never find a logo. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 12:24, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::This is not your request. You are not a logo creator. You just happened to pop by. You also really need to improve your attitude. 'Nough said. :) -- Bermuda 05:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You have problems. Stop trolling. I could improve my attitude, but you need to improve yours, or you'd be a hypocrite. Don't. If you keep on trolling I will block you as a known troll. I did want to help, but you can leave out "You're not a logo creator." Liar, and you know it. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 02:58, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::This is a request, not a place to argue. So, leave me and it alone. ;) -- Bermuda 03:35, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::No. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 02:59, February 6, 2012 (UTC)